freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultragirl VS Gangler
Character Childhood Sister * Arga '''a Red-Haired Girl Protagonist, And Childhood Friend of Kiro. New Human Host of Ultragirl Crow. * '''Kiro '''is Revived By Narine. And Human Host of Ultragirl Sarma. After Was Dead, His Form Being Used By Seacampus as Disguise. Other Character * '''Narine * Marie * Maxar New Character * Hicrow * Berouza 'a Member Childhood of Harimu And Titano. Berouza Name is Derived From Kuji'berotha Teruyukii (Mantis), an Extinct Insect That Lived in Cretaceous Period. * Harimu 'a Member Childhood of Berouza And Titano. Harimu Name is Derived From '''Harrin'gton's Mountain Goat. * 'Titano '''a Member Childhood of Berouza And Harimu. He Was Killed And Turned Into Gangler Monster Anacondor. Titano Name is Derived From '''Titano'boa, an Extinct Genus of Very Large Snake. * '''Blueckoo '''a Cuckoo Like Gangler Who Become Good, He is Without Swap To Evil. Was Used For Yoshi Urazer. Villains The Gangler are Based On Animals, Weapon And Bone. See Also The Villains. He is Destroyed or Death Similar To Monster's Was Destroyed By Yord, or Other From Sword Art Online (Thai Version) Member * '''Raptor '''an Oviraptor-Themed Angler. Raptor a Greedy Female Doctor From Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. She Used Power of Ovisizer From Extinct Collection To Perform Reconstructive Surgery, Enlarging Members of Ganglers To Giant Size. Was Used For Goche Ru Medou. * '''Cliogel '''a Sea Angel-Themed Gangler. Cliogel is Marksman of Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. Was Used For Zamigo Delma's Recoloured. * '''Fangleo '''a Lion-Themed First Gangler. He is a First Monster To Kills Human/Female And Explodes. Was Used For Raimon Gaorufang. New Gangler Member '''Interdimensional Criminal Group Gangler * Tyranno '''a Tyrannosaurus-Themed Gangler. Tyranno a Former Crime Lord Who is Leader of Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, He is Main Antagonist. Was Used For Dogranio Yaboon. * '''Dilopho '''a Dilophosaurus-Themed Gangler. Dilopho is Bodyguard of Tyranno From Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Who Was Both Smart And Powerful. Was Used For Destra Majjo. Monster The Gangler's a Hunt To Killing or Destroyed Animals. Gangler Stick Impale in Bodies Animal, His Revived And Turned Into Gangler. Who Can Equipped Themselves With Treasure From Extinct Collection To Give Them Enhanced Abilities. Raptor Will Use Ovisizer Extinct Collection On From Their Bodies To Be Enlarged By Oviraptor Before He Was Defeated. He Destroyed And Half. His Gangler Stick Voice Only Are Similar To Kenma's Voice Only. Revived And Turned Into Gangler Are Similar To Kenma. Also Are Similar To Metaloid's His Created Gangler His Turned Enlarged By Oviraptor Are Similar To Rinjuken Beast Man And Genjuken's Make Grow To Great Size. Also Bodies Kunks And Destra To Be Enlarged By Goche Before Was Defeated. * '''Amphrys '''a Ceratophrys-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Ruretta Gerou. * '''Flaucat '''a Cat-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Garatt Nargo. * '''Sluggon '''a Slug-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Namero Bacho. * '''Humvolt '''a Humboldt Penguin-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Nanpario Pengino. * '''Bugeater '''an Ant-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Merg Arita. * '''Elkerry '''an Elk-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Brez Arenishka. * '''Greecock '''a Peacock-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Pitch Cock. * '''Waterphnia '''a Daphnia-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Jenko Copamino. * '''Ottermal '''an Otter-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Naiyo Kapaja. * '''Seachin '''a Sea Urchin-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Togeno Aves. * '''Moburay '''a Mobula-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Manta Bayarsh. * '''Woodpixie '''a Woodpecker-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Pekka Zeppelin. * '''Ramborg '''a Sheep-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Odordo Maximoff. * '''Octoyaki '''an Octopus-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Sudaru Urukyu. * '''Monkong '''a Monkey-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Zarudan Hou. * '''Potamus '''a Hippopotamus-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Gabatt Kababacci. * '''Godfish '''a Goldfish-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Demeran Yatmis. * '''Minobrawl '''a Minotaur-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Ushibaroque The Brawl. * '''Kiwizie '''a Kiwi Bird-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Giwi Newzie. His Before Kiro Was Dead. New Gangler Monster Fight With Arga. He is Only No Insect Motif * '''Cocken '''a Cock-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Zonic Lee. * '''Squirloid '''a Squirrel-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Gristo Lloyd. * '''Oarfisher '''a Giant Oarfish-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Ryugu Tamatebacco. * '''Skunkar '''a Skunk-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Kunks Butylmercaptan. * '''Martinch '''a Martin-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Envy Chiruda. * '''Gunwolf '''a Wolf-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Kerbero Gangan. * '''Crazymole '''a Mole-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Doryun Sanbu. * '''Tapirmare a Tapir-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Nero Kilner. * Crabbone '''a Hermit Crab-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Yadogar Gohome. * '''Anacondor '''an Anaconda-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Jarnake Saucer. * '''Shrimprawn '''a Shrimp-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Iselob Starfryed. * '''Manacow '''a Manatee-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Dugon Manattee. * '''Basilizard '''a Basilisk Lizard-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Tokagale Nakushaku. * '''Seacampus '''a Seahorse-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Narizma Shibonz. * '''Christmon a Salmon-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Samon Shakekisutanchin. * Fireshark '''a Shark-Themed Gangler Monster. Was Used For Rabroom Jaws. Gigabee are Gangler, He is a Bee Like Footsoldier Their Summoning Responsibilities Originally Belonging To Raptor. Also Before Dilopho's New Summoning. Experiment Body The Experiment Body a Status Quintuple And Sixfold Dragon-Themed Monster. He Also Guinea Pig Monster. * '''Experiment Body Default * Experiment Body Black Extinct Collection * '''Bloodsong '''a Gastric-Brooding Frog Based Frog Rasp Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Grant User Power of Singing With Amphryx (Also 50 Song). * '''Ovisizer '''an Oviraptor Based Syringe Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Allows Its User To Make Something Grow To Giant Size. * '''Smilofrozen '''a Smilodon Based Frozen Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Grant User Power of Frozen. * '''TV Star '''an Chariaster (Starfish) Based Set-Top Box Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Also Watch Cartoon Name Extinct TV. * '''Dricarya '''a Vicarya (Gastropod) Based Crash/Drill LikeTreasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Eleguin '''a Palaeeudyptinae Penguin Based Fuse Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Allow It User To Generate Electricity. * '''Geniemyrma '''a Titanomyrma (Ant) Based Genie Lamp Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Grant It User Ability To Infinitely Expand Any Specific Space. * '''Irihealth '''an Irish Elk Based Potion Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Zhenyuanfruit '''a Zhenyuanlong Based Fruit Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Leptobomb '''a Leptodora (Daphnia) Based Bomb Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Siamopaint '''a Siamogale (Otter) Based Paint Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Nailchin '''an Archeocidaris (Sea Urchin) Based Nail Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Bubbleray '''a Paramobula (Stingray) Based Bubble Gun Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Allow It User To Produce Bubble as Distraction Go Escape. * '''Dreampecker '''an Australopicus Nelsonmandelai (Woodpecker) Based Target/Wood Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Myolaunch '''a Myotragus (Ram) Based Cannon Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Takeuppia '''a Keuppia (Octopus) Based Takoyaki Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Dinobell '''a Dinopithecus (Baboon) Base Bell Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. He Rang Bell at Once. And Instantly, It Was Raining Food. He is Reference To Magic Bell From Fairy Tale. * '''Gigacloud '''a Gigantopithecus (Ape) Based Cloud Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Create Coud That Can Be Ridden or Used as Gas Emission. * '''Dumpopotamus '''a Hippopotamus Gorgop Based Dumbbell Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Allow It User To Harden Their Body, Strengthening User's Level of Defense. * '''Waterwenia '''a Hsianwenia (Fish) Based Water Gun Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Allow It User To Absorb Moisture in Air And Fire It Out as Jet of Water. * '''Aurofire '''an Auroch (Bull) Based Microwave Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Allow It User To Generate High Amounts of Heat Via Molecular Excitation. * '''Moafall '''a Moa Based Wheel Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Allow It User To Make Their Target Slip And Fall. * '''Kujiknife '''a Kujiberotha Teruyukii (Mantis) Based Knife Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Harimilk '''a Harrington's Mountain Goat Based Milk Bottle Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Contanoboa '''a Titanoboa (Snake) Based Control Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Allow It User To Control Any Vehicle or Machine of Their Choose. * '''Zonigia '''an Unenlagia Based Microphone Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. This Piece Allow It User To Issue Screaming Shockwave at it Opponent. * '''Lagriswitch '''a Lagrivea (Squirrel) Based Game Controller Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Able To Swap Bodies. * '''Agefish '''an Agrostichthys Parkeri (Oarfish) Based Shrink Gun Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Resoegg '''a Resoviaornis (Bird) Based Egg Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Direwall '''a Dire Wolf Based Wall Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Allow It User To Create Wall From Ground. * '''Tapirlong '''a Giant Tapir Based Whip Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Allows It User To Extend Body Part With Light. * '''Spinyfly '''a Palinurus Barbarae (Spiny Lobster) Based Winged Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Allow It Used To Make Their Opponents Levitate. * '''Anoma ZX '''an Anomalocaris (Shrimp) Based Sticker/Button Like Treasure of Extinct Collection, He is Illusion Similar To Wizeru's Illusion. He is Reference To A-Trans From Megaman ZX Advent. * '''Stellerwork '''a Steller's Sea Cow Based Firework Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. * '''Rhypuppet '''a Rhynchocephalia (Lizard) Based Puppet Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Allow It User To Manipulate Human Body Like Puppet. * '''Firegalodon '''a Megalodon (Shark) Based Fireball Like Treasure of Extinct Collection. Allows its User To Shoot Explosive Fireball Like Projectiles. Category:Kamen Rider Series